Story of Sonikun
by Kirby21
Summary: Prince Sonic is born, Sonikun, the king and Sonic's father, must teach him his right and wrongdoings. Which may lead to chaos. NOTE: A SONICKED VERSION OF THE LION KING, GOOD JOB ON THAT MOVIE DISNEY. R&R plz-Tails=Sonic's SERVANT!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters! Copyright of SEGA they are!  
  
It was the touch of dawn on planet Mobius, while all the freedom fighters were heading toward the King Sonikun's palace. All the animals had arrived and the sun was bright and high. King Sonikun, king of freedom fighters, looked down from his roof. Mannas (father of Tails) and Commander Red (Knuckles' Uncle) came to greet him. They were his sidekicks. They, too would have sons someday, to fight along with Sonikun's son. He went over to the newborn prince and held him. He walked out with his son in his arms. "I name you..." he said slowly. "...SONIC".   
  
All the Freedom Fighters cheered as they layed their eyes on the prince. Soon, they all left.  
  
Later, in the afternoon, Sonic's Uncle Chuck was eating his lunch, live badnik. "Life is so cruel," he said to himself. "There's not enough food to go around, we will all..." but his conversation with himself was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming," yelled Uncle Chuck. He opened the door and found Mannas standing there.  
  
"Oh, what do YOU want?" he asked.  
  
"We didn't see you today in the celebration of Sonic's birth. Sonkun's on his way right now. You better have a good excuse, this time," he told Chuck.  
  
"Oh, how scary, I don't like to have to listen to, ANNOYING FOXES LIKE YOOOOOOU," he said, evily.  
  
"Now, Chuck, don't look at me that way," said Mannas, nervously.  
  
He started running *his SON has 2 tails*, Chuck ran after and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Chuck," Sonikun's voice yelled almost sudden. Chuck looked over. "Drop him," he said.  
  
Chuck dropped Mannas.  
  
"Oh, umm...h-hey big bro! What's happenin'?" he asked.  
  
"Where were you when my Sonic was born?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, I DO have a busy schedule you know. Oh, I have an appointment today. Better be off," he said, walking away.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me Chuck!" yelled Sonikun running in front of him.   
  
"Go, get out of here. I'll deal with you later, then," Sonikun told Chuck.  
  
"Ugh, what am I going to do with him?" asked Sonikun. Mannas followed.  
  
"There's 3 in my family, think of it, he would make a very good chair," said Mannas.  
  
"Mannas!" said Sonikun, surprisingly.  
  
"And, just think of it, every time he gets dirty, you could be him up." said Mannas. They both laughed on the way home.  
  
A few years later, Sonic was now 8 years old. More annoying the ever. He ran up to the roof of the planet and looked over Mobius.  
  
"Wow..." said Sonic.  
  
He ran to his father's room. Which Sonikun was sleeping.  
  
"Dad? Dad wake up!! Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad," he said continuisly.  
  
Sonikun yawned. "OK, OK, I'm up", he said weakly.  
  
They both went to the roof.  
  
"So this will all be mine to fight for one day?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Yes, Sonic. When I die, you will be the new king. This tradition keeps going," explained Sonikun.  
  
"Wow...but what about that dark building, past the meadow?" asked Sonic.  
  
"You must never go there, it's far to dangerous for you," Sonikun told Sonic.  
  
"OK, dad," said Sonic.  
  
"Attaboy, you will be the greatest freedom fighter someday, it's in your blood."  
  
"Well, OK, dad. I'm gonna go visit Tails!"  
  
"OK, and you be careful!" yelled Sonikun.  
  
"Hmm...I better get some more shut eye," said Sonikun as he went back to bed.  
  
Before visiting Tails, Sonic visited Uncle Chuck.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Chuck! Guess what?" said Sonic exitedly.  
  
Chuck sighed. "I despise guessing games...," he said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm gonna rule the whole kingdom. It's mine to protect," Sonic told Chuck.  
  
"Oh, goodie", said Chuck. He fell.  
  
"Did he tell you about that building next to the meadow?" asked Chuck.  
  
"No, he said it's to dangerous for me..."  
  
"*gasp*, And he's absoluteley right! It's faaaaaaaaaaar too dangerous. Only the bravest freedom fighters go there. Oops, I spilled the badniks...Oh, well, but a madman's laboratory is to dangerous for someone your age...Oops!"  
  
"A madman's what?!" asked Sonic.  
  
"Oh, dear, I've said too much. Just promise me you'll never go there, Sonic."  
  
Sonic wavered for a second. "No problem," he said.  
  
"Now there's a good lad. Now, run along!" he yelled to Sonic. Sonic then ran to tails HQ on the beach.  
  
"Hey, Tails!" said Sonic.  
  
"Hey, Sonic! What's up?" he said. He had grease marks all over him as he worked on a robot.  
  
'I won't even ask', thought Sonic. "Well, my Uncle told me about this cool place!"  
  
Mannas was beside Tails. "Where's this cool place?" asked Mannas.  
  
"Umm...in the meadow", said Sonic.  
  
"What's so great about there? Eating corn?" asked Tails.  
  
"I'll show you when we get there," said Sonic, whispering.  
  
"Oh..." said Tails.  
  
"Dad can I go with Sonic, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Tails begged.  
  
"Well, ok," said Mannas.  
  
"YEAH!!" cheered Sonic & Tails.  
  
"...But as long as Omochao goes with you!" continued Mannas.  
  
Sonic and Tails' jaws dropped.   
  
"Man, not Omochao!" said Sonic.  
  
"He ruins EVERYTHING," said Tails.  
  
"OMOCHAO!" Mannas called.  
  
Omochao came out the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Take the boys to the meadow, will you?" asked Mannas.  
  
"Yes, master. Right away." *He pruchased an Omochao of his own*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Can't Wait

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Sonic!!! SEGA does!!!  
  
*where we last left off, Sonic & Tails were walking to the meadow with Omochao*  
  
Omochao: *blabbering*  
  
Tails: *whispering* So, where are we REALLY going?  
  
Sonic: Dr. Eggman's laboratory...  
  
Tails: WOW!  
  
Sonic: Shh! Omochao!  
  
Tails: Right, so how do we rid the robot?  
  
Sonic: Hmm...I need to think...  
  
Tails: *hands Sonic cup of fries* Here!  
  
Sonic: Thanks! *eats fries*  
  
Omochao: *lands* Tails...with all this you will have to be Sonic's servant one day!  
  
Sonic: Ha! Very funny, Omochao!  
  
Omochao: It's no joke, one who gives becomes stronger, so you have no choice!  
  
Sonic: Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go!  
  
Omochao: Not as long as I'm around!  
  
Sonic: In that case you're fired.  
  
Omochao: Hmm, nice try! But only the king can do that!  
  
Tails: Well, he's the future king...  
  
Omochao: Sonic, with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty   
pathetic king!  
  
Sonic: Oh, yeah? Not the way I see it!  
  
S: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so there's more working grills!  
  
O: Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little quills...  
  
S: I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before! I'm kickin' up on lookin' down, and working at encore!  
  
O: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing...  
  
S: Oh, I just can't wait to be kiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
O: You've got a long way to go young master, if you think...  
  
S: No one saying do this...  
  
T: No one saying be there!  
  
S: No one sayin' stop that!  
  
S&T: No one sayin' see here!  
  
S: Free to run around, all day!  
  
S: Free to do it all my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
O: I think its time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!  
  
S: Kings don't need advice from little omochaos for a start!  
  
O: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!  
Out of service out of Mobius, I wouldn't hang about!  
Cold hard cash went down the drain ka-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
S: Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!  
  
*Omochao looks for Sonic*  
  
S: Everybody look left!  
Everybody look right!  
Everywhere you look I'm...  
Standin' in spotliiiiiiiight!  
  
O: Not yet!  
  
Chorus: Let every fighter go for broke and siiiiiiiing!  
Let's hear it in the field and on the wiiiiiiiing!  
It's gonna be King Sonic's finest fliiiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
S: Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait...to be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
*cow lands on omochao*   
  
Omochao: I beg your pardon, ma'am, but...GET OFF!!! Sonic? Taaaaaaaaaaails??  
  
Sonic: Alright, it worked! But where are we now...?   
  
Tails: I think we're here!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
